estupida apuesta
by Lottie-san
Summary: parte 1 charlotte ase una apuesta de la que ahora se arrepiente totalmete ahora es la maid personal de castiel tendra que soportar un mes siendo torturada por este pelirrojo lograra hacer su parte del trato? castielXsucretteXlysandro *resumen parte 2 en el chapter 10 parte 2: castielXsucretteXviktor
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis queridas lectoras les tengo aquí una historia espero les guste **

**Disclaimer: castiel y todos los personajes utilizados le pertenecen a la grandiosa chinomiko si no fuera por ella no habría nath haters como yo :)**

No podía creer lo que hice, aposte, bueno yo lo hice solo porque me confié que ganaría pero perdí hice una cosa demasiado estúpida para estar orgullosa y aposte contra castiel se preguntaran cual era esa famosísima apuesta bueno pues déjenme contarles….

Flashback:

Iba caminando a mi casa cuando vi a castiel, él se acercó a mi y dijo

-quieres hacer una pequeña apuesta Charlotte? Dijo el sonriendo

-apuesta de… dije yo no sabia de que era la apuesta si me fiaba demasiado podía perder

-de ver si pasa el examen de historia armin dijo el aun sonriendo

-eso es imposible haber que apostamos le dije de manera confiada

-bien si pierdes serás mi maid personal por una semana entera dijo el

-y si pierdes que? Dije

-haber tu elige dijo el

-bien si pierdes lo cual es muy probable tendrás que darle lecciones de guitarra a amber por un mes dije a lo cual el soltaría un quejido

-si lo de la maid se recorre un mes es trato dijo extendiéndome la mano

-acepto dije, y esperamos la larga semana para saber el resultado de los exámenes pero había una regla nadie podía intervenir al ver los resultados vi lo inimaginable un 6 UN 6! Armin había pasado

-pase pase decía un armin feliz habría estudiado de mas? No sabia que hizo pero pasó

-armin como le hiciste? Pregunte

-nathaniel me ayudo a estudiar y castiel me regalo un juego de quiz de historia y lo jugué toda la semana estuvo muy interesante me lo regalo desde el mes pasado pero me dijo que lo jugara cuando viniera de camino el examen dijo armin ahora sabia por que castiel había apostado conmigo y había perdido justamente cuando armin se fue vi a castiel allí con una de esas sonrisas burlonas que me dedicaba siempre

-veo que la señorita voy a ganar acaba de perder dijo castiel sonriendo –toma dijo el extendiéndome unas ropas era un vestido de maid de esos que armin veía en los animes una de esas tiaras de sirvienta y un collar de esos de cascabel iba a lucir ridícula con esto

-no voy a usar esto dije

-son las reglas y perdiste dijo el

-pero… dije

-inicia mañana tienes que cumplir tu mes dijo el

-y que hago le dije

-vas a ser mi maid personal vas a encargarte de hacer todas mis tareas domesticas y de paso de todo lo que quiera que hagas entendiste Charlotte

-si castiel dije el luego me corrigió

-es si amo dijo el sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-si… amo dije enojada

-y lo olvidaba tienes que usar tacones dijo el

-si amo dije enojada había perdido la apuesta y de paso tenia que hacer tontería y media por que yo era la maid de castiel todo el mes lo seria

Fin del flashback

Hoy me estaba matando me arrepentía totalmente de lo que hice algún crimen estaré pagando acaso el haber tratado mal a ken era lo que pagaba bueno ahora se q el karma existe hoy iniciaba mi jornada como maid al llegar a la escuela todos me miraron hasta yo sabia lo idiota que lucia al verme nathaniel me dijo

-que haces aquí así Charlotte estas en una escuela dijo el

-mira Nathaniel este es un país libre puedo venir como se me antoje dije y lo deje allí solo luego fui al patio y escuche una carcajada sabia a quien le pertenecía

-hola Charlotte dijo castiel sonriendo de oreja a oreja al ver mi vestimenta

-cállate idiota le dije

-que sucede lottie vamos tienes que cumplir tu primera actividad como mi maid dijo el –ve y cómprame una soda ten dijo extendiéndome $15 yo los tome y me fui a la cafetería al llegar vi a lysandro si la tierra me tragaba iba a ser feliz pero que lysandro me viera con esa ropa ahora si sabia que el destino me odiaba

-charlotte que sorpresa dijo el se le notaba lo molesto que lucia de que fuera con semejante ropa a una institución

-hola lysandro dije algo roja

-que sucede por que usas ese traje de sirvienta pregunto

-una apuesta… le dije cuando divise a castiel riéndose sabia que castiel lo había mandado a la cafetería

-que haces aquí le pregunte a lysandro

-ah castiel me cito aquí dijo el juro que si esta apuesta no durara tanto tiempo iría y lo golpearía –tu dijo lysandro

-bueno mi amo… dije era la primera ves que quería usar la palabra ya que no quería decir quien fue el idiota

-me pidió una soda complete –bueno lys nos vemos dije y salí corriendo pero me caí gracias a los tacones y la maldita falda se me levanto me puse totalmente roja y estaba repleta de vergüenza por que esto me pasaba a mi cuando vi que lysandro me extendía la mano invitándome a pararme yo la acepte al pararme note que el tacón estaba roto el me pidió que lo siguiera entramos al cuarto de mantenimiento y el saco un pegamento del estante y pego el tacón

-con eso debe bastar dijo el parándose –ahora dime quien es tu "amo" dijo el pidiendo una explicación

-no puedo decirlo dije apenada –pero gracias de todos modos dije viéndolo a los ojos

-bien respeto tu decisión de no decírmelo pero si quieres hablar sabes que aquí estoy y bien creo que ya puedes irte y ten cuidado dijo el yo asentí y me fui directo al patio

-toma le dije a castiel aventándole la soda a la cara el se rio

-oye deja de burlarte dije molesta

-no me burlo de ti me burlo de cómo te pusiste frente a lysandro dijo el –oye estas bien pregunto –esos tacones son demasiado peligrosos no crees dijo en afán de broma

-aish cállate dije con molestia luego castiel me dijo

-tengo una ultima petición por hoy y puedes irte a tu casa dijo el

-que cosa dije esperanzada ya quería quitarme ese estúpido vestido por hoy

-ya lo veras dijo el tomándome desprevenida y depositando un beso a mis labios luego el se separo y dijo-eso es todo por hoy puedes retirarte dijo yéndose yo estaba completamente roja castiel me había besado pero debía de pensar en los días solo faltaban 30 y seria completamente libre….

**Les gusto facino o lo odiaron bueno yo lo seguire en total serán 31 caps (tal ves aga mas pero no prometo nada) bueno que les parecio espero reciba buenos comentarios eso es todo el prox cap lo publicare el prox viernes espero les haya gustado bueno lottie se despide bye**

_**ESPECIAL AGRADECIMIENTO A EMILIANO :) MI GRANDISIMO AMIGO QUE CORRIGIO MIS ORRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA**_

_**GRACIAS! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2 de estúpida apuesta:**

Hoy es el dia 2 de la apuesta y todo va bien a excepción que no me saco de la cabeza el beso que me dio castiel ayer pero preferiré no hablar de eso por ahora como es fin de semana tendre que limpiar su habitación lo cual supongo es sencillo al entrar a la casa el me dijo:

-primero tiende mi cama y de paso arregla bien todo lo que veas fuera de lugar en la habitación dijo el sonriendo al entrar crei que veria un desastre pero todo estaba bien acomodado no había rastro de ropa tirada su escritorio estaba bien acomodado había cajas de CD bien acomodadas en el estante todas por año y orden alfabetico las paredes de color azul negro apenas se veian por que estaban llenas de posters de winged skull una banda famosa yo también era fan de la banda en fin deje de onservar la habitación para concentrarme en mi prioridad la cama después de tenderla me di cuenta que había algo debajo de la cama era una foto la tome entre mis manos era un niño pelinegro con una mujer de cabello negro el niño la abrazaba con sumo cariño y felicidad y ella sonreía yo me preguntaba que haría eso tirado era una foto muy linda y el marco estaba roto como si se hubiera caído y el cristal del marco estaba roto

-ella es mi madre dijo una voz desde la puerta era castiel

-es muy linda dije

-gracias murió hace 2 años dijo el

-lo siento dije

-no te preocupes siempre estoy solo mi padre me mando a vivir aca el vive en Francia a el ni siquiera le importo dijo el golpeando la pared

-yo no tengo padres…. Dije el me miro

-no tienes? Pregunto confuso

-bueno se que alguna ves tuve mi madre murió cuando yo era aun muy chica y mi padre no quiso hacerse cargo de mi huyo y mi tia materna me crio como si fuera su hija dije

- lo siento dijo el

-no te preocupes dije ese momento se volvió incomodo

-bueno ya son las 4:00 y como acordamos que seras mi maid todos los días hasta las 8:00 podrias preparar la comida dijo el yo asentí

-como sea dije

-por que en un dia dejaste de pelear contra la apuesta pregunto el

-no se no quiero pelear solo quiero acabar la apuesta dije

-bueno tienes razón dijo el –mientras mejor maid seas no tendras castigos dijo el

-gracias dije cruzándome de brazos y recargándome en la pared

-que esperas prepara la comida

-la preparare cuando se me de la gana dije el se rio

-tienes una apuesta que cumplir tienes que hacer esto dijo el

-mejor pido una pizza y yo pago si yo cosino te dara indigestión dije el solto una carcajada

-nunca cambias cierto dijo el

-siempre sere asi le dije después hice lo que habíamos acordado y comimos termino dándome la tarde para mi me fui a mi casa pensando la verdad nunca me imagine que su madre hubiese muerto me senti un poco triste por el tal ves el si estaba tan solo como yo tal ves teníamos mas en común de lo que yo pensaba al entrar a la casa salude a mi tia y me puse a sacar las cosas de la mochila que llevaba saque el traje de maid ya que me lo cambie antes de entrar ya que si mi tia se enteraba de esa apuesta me mataria y al sacar todo vi que tenia algo adentro una pulsera era muy bonita –acaso me la dio castiel? Pensé no castiel nunca me daría algo tan bonito y caro supongo minimo a mi parecer era de oro –bueno sea lo que sea la usare segui pensando luego me puse a escribir me encantaba escribir pero mas que nada escribir canciones estaba tan consentrada que no me di cuenta cuando mi tia me llamo para bajar a cenar después de cenar me volvi a centar en mi escritorio y me quede completamente dormida….

Al dia siguiente era domingo vi a lysandro con una chica albina sosteniéndose de su brazo sonriendo lysandro iba un poco tenso pero sonreía un poco algo iba mal con el pero eso ya le preguntaría luego lo salude el se acerco a mi y me saludo bien

-hola lottie Katherine te presento a una amiga Charlotte ella es Katherine Katherine ella es Charlotte dijo presentándome a una chica albina de ojos violetas era bonita

-un placer dije

-trabajas en algún café maid o por que tu vestimenta? Dijo la chica

-bueno no es q… es algo complicado dijo dije

-yo tampoco se dijo el a Katherine

-bueno yo estoy ocupada asi que me voy dije –un gusto nunca pensé que tuvieras una hermana dije ella se rio –no entiendo que es tan gracioso dije

-katherine no es mi hermana es mi novia dijo lysandro

-encerio? Dije –es q se parecen mucho lo lamento dije

-no te preocupes dijo lysandro

-bueno tengo prisa yo ya me voy dije y Sali corriendo y para colmo otra ves el estúpido tacon y ahora no del mismo zapato de otro se rompió y me raspe la rodilla dolia de verdads pero tenia que llegar al entrar a la casa de castiel me dijo

-llegas 20 min tarde dijo el

-perdon dije el me miro de arriba abajo rogaba que no hubiese visto el raspon ya que era lo suficientemente grande para que se diese cuenta

-estas bien pregunto

-si por que no lo estaría dije

-tienes roja la pierna y se nota que te sangro que te paso pregunto el

-nada dije luego el sin escucharme siquiera me llevo a su cuarto y me sento como una niña pequeña fue por algo afuera regreso con una crema eh inicio a untarla en mi pierna me sonroje

-ya esta lista para tus actividades? Pregunto el

-si… dije –puedo preguntarte algo? Dije

-si quieres dijo el recostándose contra la pared

-por que tu…te preocupas por mi dije

-por que eres demasiado torpe para hacer todo sola dijo el yo lo mire

-pero me besaste dije enterrando las uñas en mi traje de maid el me miro y guardo silencioun momento cuando crei que iba a burlarse aun mas de mi me atrajo hacia el y dijo

-ya te explique que eres mia minimo hasta que acabe esta apuesta eres de mi propiedad soy el único con el derecho de besarte Charlotte dijo el y hiso lo mismo me beso de nuevo sin interés de parar intente alejarme de el pero no podía mi primer y segundo beso me los robo

-ademas ya asumiste ser de mi propiedad al usar esa pulsera dijo el entonces el no me amaba yo solo era un capricho suyo y ya bueno de todas maneras ese fue mi primer beso y me lo arrebataron justo cuando crei que yo le interesaba me doy cuenta de que solo soy su capricho….

**PERDONENMEEEEEEEE T_T la inspiración se fue chica discúlpenme de verdad lo siento chicas por no escribir lo sientoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

**Bueno puse un poll en mi perfil como verán lys tiene novia como mi amiga Katherine y yo ya escribimos una historia juntas era lo menos que podía hacer pero SERA LA UNICA persona que saldrá en el fic no es por que no quiera es por que es muchísimo trabajo bueno ahora si lo juro subiré un cap cada semana perdónenme perdónenme de verdad les juro que no lo avandonare como todos mis fics este estará hecho tal ves hasta el final el epilogo tal ves llegue un año despies pero llegara lo demás**

**Como verán mi corrector glamatical no pudo ayudarme por que esta ocupado en sus cosas y que ria subir el cap apenas acabara por que ustedes llevan un buen rato esperando perdónenme de verdad y ls aviso LA PUTIZORRA DE DEBRITA (perdón por la palabrita) saldrá y espero y les guste como saldrá después…. Solo quería adelantarles eso para disculparme respondan el poll plisss bueno eso es todo dejen riviews lottie-san fuera byeeeeee**


	3. Chapter 3

El lunes llego rápido al entrar al instituto vi a lysandro con su novia dándole un beso luego ella con la mano se despidió y se dirigio a su institito  
-vaya lys que linda novia tienes dije  
-gracias dijo el un poco distraído se le notaba un tanto triste  
-sucede algo pregunte  
-no nada es solo que te he visto pegada a castiel y no quiero que salgas herida dijo lysandro  
-no te preocupes se guardar la distancia menti el me miro  
-segura? Dijo el yo asentí y me diriji a mi aula cuando lo vi besándose con una castaña traía una ropa demasiado rara para una chica la verdad no me sorprendio lo que vi el me lo aclaro yo solo era su capricho no quería hablarle al terminar me hizo señas para acercarme yo no quería pero era una apuesta tenia que hacerlo  
-charlotte ella es mi novia debrah dijo el  
-es un placer dije  
-castiel quien es esa dijo ella  
-es Charlotte mi sirvienta dijo el lo dijo de una forma tan fría que hasta me dolio pero no debía ni de molestarme debía de dejar de ser ingenua me intente ir pero me tomo del hombro y dijo  
-charlotte quiero que ayudes a debrah hoy dijo el llendose  
-hola soy…. Dije sonriendo intentando dejarle buena impresión  
-ya se quien eres dijo con frialdad  
-disculpa dije  
-mira eres la servidumbre asi que vete alejando de castiel de una ves dijo ella  
-perdon dije sabia que esa chica haría de mi vida un infierno  
-carga mi mochila dijo ella yo lo hice no quería meterme en problemas por culpa de su estúpida noviesita  
-sabes que habrá un show en la escuela dijo ella  
-si y? dije de todas maneras no pensaba participar  
-lo se como alguien como TU podría participar en un festival como el que van a hacer dijo ella con superioridad  
-tienes razón… dije no quería contradecirla ella me daba miedo  
-siempre la tengo dijo con grandeza y arrogancia  
-disculpame pero yo ya me voy dije quería irme y lanzarle unas maldiciones a castiel por dejarme con su estúpida novia podía ser para el su capricho podía quererlo podía estar enamorada de el pero nunca una maldita perra me va a decir que hacer menos si esa maldita perra dice ser su novia la odio y apenas la conozco.  
-hay algún problema dijo quien seria mi salvación lysandro  
-vete lysandro no te necesitamos aquí dijo ella  
-necesito a Charlotte la directora la manda a llamar dijo el seriamente  
-bueno llévatela al fin y al cabo es la servidumbre dijo ella luego lysandro me llevo lejos  
-para que me quiere ver la directora le dije a lysandro el me observo y dijo  
-no te quiere ver se notaba que estabas en un problema necesitabas ayuda dijo el  
-ahorrate eso para tu novia que quieres dije  
-cantarias conmigo esta noche? Dijo lysandro  
-pero por que yo… dije  
-por favor tu cantas bien y lo sabes es que esta noche ira un productor al café en donde nos reunimos buscando a una estrella comprometedora y pienso que un dueto le gustaría dijo el  
-bueno llevare mis canciones dije  
-gracias Charlotte dijo el te debo una  
-total no tienes que aprendertelas dije sonriendo al salir de la escuela fui a mi casa rapido  
-tome mis hojas donde tenia mis canciones me guarde ropa para cambiarme una blusa azul de tirantes con lentejuelas y unos jeans al igual que unos converse ya que ahora no pienso usar tacones me fui corriendo al llegar a el café me cambie  
-te ves muy bien dijo lysandro  
-gracias dije  
-olle no preferirías participar tu sola  
-olvidalo dije  
-vamos me encantan tus canciones dijo lysandro termine accediendo  
-y cual cantaras  
-la que compusiste para mi dijo el  
-esta bien dije  
-hola servidumbre dijo debrah yo no podía creer que estuviera allí  
-ahhh hola dije  
-vaya te ves menos patética ahora que con esa ropa dijo ella  
-gracias? Dije  
-bueno me voy dije y me puse a buscar una canción que compuse por la cual me desvele pero no estaba me preocupe y si se me callo en la lluvia luego la buscaría bien por ahora cantaría that's what you get (N/Apertenece a mi banda favorita paramore)  
Cuando me toco pasar la cante al terminar me retire luego le toco a la novia de castiel pasar me quede petrificada lo que ella cantaba era mi canción en su tono no quedaba esa canción era mia yo la compuse la había cantado millones de veces esa canción era la que había perdido y yo la tenia junto con las demás en loker de la escuela no lo podía creer me robo mi canción la estúpida novia de castiel me robo mi canción! (Elizabeth Gillies you dont know me[N/A:busquen algún cover la voz original será para alguien mas])  
-bueno ahora en unos minutos se anunciara a el ganador dijo el presentador  
-te robaste mi canción le reclame dije  
-yo? No claro que no como puedes creer eso dijo ella  
-por que abriste mi locker dije  
-mira Charlotte me encanto la canción y no te preocupes luego te dare el favor  
-devuelveme mi canción exigi  
-jamas dijo ella –entiendes J-A-M-A-S recalco ella  
-y la ganadora es… debrah foxy por su magnifica cancion  
-gracias gracias hablamos luego estúpida sirvienta dijo ella  
-que se siente ganar? Dijo el presntador  
-exelente  
-y de donde se te ocurrio semejante canción? Dijo el hombre  
-buena pregunta solo estaba sentada y se me ocurrio dijo al chica yo sabia que era mentira esa canción yo la pensé pensando en castiel y ahora ella me robaba la canción que tanto trabajo me costo preparar ella pagara de eso deben de estar seguros…..

**holaaaa madrugue mero domingo aqui esta su cap chicas bueno sin mas dejen riviews espero sigan leyendo las veo luego byeeeeeeee**


	4. Chapter 4

Despues de la funcion en la que por desgracia la estupida novia de castiel habia ganado gracias al robo de mi cancion me dispuse a salir de ahi no sin antes haber observado como ella me miraba con superioridad y su novio el pelirrojo iba a abrazarla tenia que pagar me lo repetia una y otra vez como podia haber alguien tan despreciable como ella que le habia hecho yo solo haberla conocido supuse o tener que estar con castiel por una estupida apuesta que termine perdiendo ya no habia nada que se pudiera hacer ella habia ganado la batalla pero no la guerra

Al lado mio venia Lysandro observando mi enfado el era el unico que sabia la verdad ya que hacia apenas un tiempo me habia escuchado cantar esa cancion no entendia como se podia mantener tan tranquilo en una situacion como esta pero claro a el no le importaba solo estaba ahi para darme "animos" cosa que no funcionaba estaba furiosa caminamos en direccion al parque ya era bien entrada la noche al ver la primera banca me desplome sobre ella queria pegarle a algo o a alguien

-Puedes creerlo Lys robo mi canción la que tanto esfuerzo me costo escribir-solte de momento sacandolo de sus cavilaciones

-No te preocupes encontraremos una solucion-dijo calmado sntandose cerca de mi

-Como que no me preocupe si era mi cancion no hay solucion perdimos-murure derrotada

-No estes triste sonrie tienes una hermosa sonrisa-dijo feliz

-¿...?.-lo mire sin saber que decir no tenia ninguna contestacion para ello el estaba algo sonrojado pero me observaba senti su mirada bicolor fundiendose con la mia y comenzamos a acercarnos hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron sabia que esto estaba mal el tenia novia y yo MUY DENTRO de mi amaba a aquel pelirrojo idiota pero en ese momento deje de pensar y segui mis instintos pudieron pasar horas y nada importaria me sentia bien ahi mas sabia que ese noera mi lugar no sentia aquel beso como el que me robo castiel sino que este era mas gentil al separarnos los dos sonrojados y juntar nuestras manos depare en la presencia de una persona y al acostumbrar mi vista note que era ella la novia de Lysandro tenia los ojos amnegados de lagrimas que se desbordaban una a una mientras arrepujaba en sus manos una libreta que rapido reconoci como la de Lysandro sin mediar palabra alguna se acercaba al albino levantando su mano y le plantaba una cachetada dejandole marcada su mano y tirandole a la cara la libreta mientras daba la vuelta y se perdia entre la oscuridad

Al mirar a Lysandro el permanecia en shock con los ojos abiertos como platos mirando en direccion por donde se habia ido la albina yo espere fielmente a que como en las películas el hubiese ido tras ella pero se quedo allí no lo podía creer crei que lysandro la amaba pero veo q hasta el tenia su lado obscuro yo crei que lo que ocurrio pudo ser tomado como un simple accidente por su part pero con eso me daba cuenta que no me senti incomoda minimo yo me disculparía con ella Sali corriendo en su búsqueda esa chica no la conocía de mucho pero si amaba a lysandro eso se notaba lo miraba de una manera especial y era lo que yo sentía cuando miraba a castiel tenia que explicarle la busque por todos lados no la encontré asi que regrese a mi casa al dia siguiente en la escuela no vi a debrah no sabia si eso era bueno o era malo yo llevaba mi estúpida ropa aun a castiel lo vi a lo lejos me hizo señas haciéndome hacercarme al acercarme me dijo

-lottie preciosa debo pedirte algo dijo el

-que quieres dije

-mira debrah esta grabando su nueva canción y como ves estoy muy aburrido me darias un besito dijo el sonriendo

-nunca dije fríamente –yo no beso a la gente que practica zoofilia dije el se puso confuso

-estas saliendo con una víbora por si no te has dado cuenta dije

-olle no permitiré que hables asi de mi novia dijo ofendido

-pues esa víbora o como la llames tu es una descarada se robo mi canción

-olle no te permito que llames asi a mi novia dijo el

-yo la llamo como se me viene en gana le dije

-mira no es mi problema que estes celosa de ella y te inventes cosas para encriminarla ella nunca haría algo tan malo como eso

-no la conoces le dije

-olle yo creo que si dejaras tus celos a un lado podrían llegar a ser buenas amigas dijo el

-amigas jajajajaj si claro mira castiel podras creer eso pero yo no y si me disculpas me largo dije intentando irme

-espera dijo el jalándome

-que quieres ahora dije molesta

-que estas celosa o enojada dijo el

-y a ti que te importa lo que me pasa lo tienes todo por que te esfuerzas en hacerme esto ya me tienes harta dije llendome a el jardín y me sente sola no quería ver a nadie estaba harta harta de que el me tratase como un juguete arta de ser su capricho harta de ser una idiota al levantar a la vista divise a alguien lejos de mi era lysandro lo contemple un momento el estaba sentado en una banca ni siquiera se había percatado de mi presencia fui hacia el al mirarme se le veía tranquilo pero algo preocupado

-sucede algo pregunte el negó

-no es solo que como sabras Katherine y yo rompimos dijo el desviando la mirada

-le explicaste que fue accidental dije

-no quiero mentirle respondio el

-a que te refieres dije

-no fue accidental lo hice por voluntad propia dijo

-de ver-de verdad dije titubeando

-charlotte perdón por decir esto pero tu eres especial para mi me gusta verte sonreir cuando te miro me siento extraño te juro que pensé en terminar con ella pero yo no supe como hacerlo tenia miedo de que ella me odiase

-y crees que asi ella no te odiaría dije

-lo hice sin pensar es que te vi tan bonita tan radiante pero tan triste solo quise darte animo pero termine por besarte admitió el a mi el corazón me estaba latiendo tan rápido

-y que hay con ella ya aclaraste las cosas dije

-esto te dice algo dijo mostrando su mejilla aun estaba roja –no creas que fue el primero me dio 2 quise ir a aclarar las cosas a decirle todo ella me grito cosas muy indecentes y luego me pego y grito que nunca querria verme dijo el

-lo siento me disculpe

-fue culpa mia dijo el –pero de todas maneras se que no corresponderas a mis sentimientos dijo el

-a que te refieres dije

-tu quieres a castiel dijo el

-yo no quiero a ese descarado respondi pero muy MUY dentro de mi sabia que yo mentia

-siempre estas con el realmente creo que estas enamorada de el dijo lysandro yo quería llorar no quería que el pensara eso yo lo quería de manera especial pero no estaba segura de mis sentimientos luego el me abrazo

-yo te quiero Charlotte dijo el luego lo mire a los ojos y me beso de nuevo me senti realmente feliz sus labios contra los mios nada podría salir mal en ese momento

-hola lys dijo una voz masculina me equivoque si podía…

**Uhhhh lottie tendrá que pensarle bien creo que todas ya saben quien es no hay que ser muy listo para saber quien es pero bueno chicas espero sus riviews me disculpo lo se fue una larga espera lo se lo se pero como algunas saben (o tal ves no) ayudaba a mi amiga Katherine con su fic regresando al infierno por fis léanlo y comenten tiene una gran imaginación y creo que su querida protagonista Katherine les agradara demasiado bueno les prometo actualizar apenas tenga el próximo capitulo espero sea pronto y bueno me despido ahhhhhh y les recomiendo un jueguito se llama the witch's house ese juego esta muy interesante lo tienen que jugar cuando lo jueguen cuéntenme que tal les parecio bueno eso es todo de mi parte asegurence de comentar por fis mis fieles lectoras comenten y no me abandonen **


	5. Chapter 5

Lysandro saludo a su amigo pelirojo apenas lo vio yo me quede sentada en la banca castiel me miro sentía la fría y maldita mirada encima mio

-lys me permitirías hablar un momento con Charlotte es importante

-por que es que tengo que hablar con ella dijo lysandro

-es realmente importante es ago que solo ella puede hacer

-me podrias decir que dijo lysandro

-no es de tu incumbencia respondio el jalándome del brazo

-no te preocupes lysandro es que…. Castiel me dijo que lo ayudara a hacer su tarea de artes solo nos reuniremos a hacer tarea menti ya que ese lugar ya olia a pelea

-bien te veo mañana lottie dijo el

-si… respondi castiel me llevo a su departamento y se puso a gritarme

-MIRA CHARLOTTE NO SE QUE TENGAS CON LYSANDRO PERO QUIERO QUE LO DEJES

-mira tu no mandas en mi vida yo puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana entiendes respondi el me acorralo en la pared

-NO TE QUIERO VER CON EL ES MAS NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A TOCAR CONVERACION CON EL dijo castiel

-por que te debo de obedecer tu no eres mi amo minimo respectivo a mi vida amorosa no puedes hacer nada N-A-D-A nada dije de forma infantil

-claro que puedo o quieres que lysandro se entere dijo castiel

-se entere de… dije

-de que eres mi maid los besos todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros y no ha sido poco Charlotte y el se sentirá usado dijo castiel y la verdad conociendo a lysandro me invadio un miedo enorme

-por que haces esto por que mi mundo lo destrozas sin piedad dije apunto de llorar a lysandro lo quería quería intentarlo quería que el no me viera como a su simple compañera el me dio la oportunidad de intentarlo y castiel me lo iba a quitar todo por que me hacia eso a mi por que no a otra chica

-eres inocentemente hermosa dijo el respirando cerca de mi cuello me estremeci

-te odio solte de repente

-me odias por que dijo el –por hacerte mi capricho por hacerte sentir confundida o por el hecho de cuidar de ti cuestiono castiel

-a que te refieres dije

-mira no soy a quien le puedas creer y tal ves me odies por decirte esto pero lysandro a tenido bastantes novias mira antes de katherine estuvo otra chica se llamaba nina esa chica era dulce tenia inocencia que es lo que mas tienen sus novias su corazón por asi decir era puro… lo conocio en un concierto se enamoro de el hacían todo juntos luego ella se fue año y medio de internado el se quedo y conocio a otra muchacha se llamaba erika era bonita dulce lysandro salio con ella pero al mismo tiempo siguió en contacto con nina ambas creyendo que solo eran una luego el se cambio de escuela por 1 semestre y conocio a su ex Katherine la muchacha se podría decir fue su mas difícil conquista la hica lo odio desde que lo vio el intento conquistarla ya que ya tenia a todas con el todas lo querían suspiraban por lysandro ainsworth asi que cuando consiguió un poco de lealtad de la muchacha se podría decir ya que minimo lo consideraba su amigo rompió sin un tacto de piedad a las otras 2 chicas Katherine confio en el después de eso inicio a creerle hasta el dia en el que hubo una carrera de orientación casualmente ambas escuelas estuvieron volvi a verlo hiso equipo con la chica yo hice equipo con Nathaniel hubo un momento en el que el se perdio me puse a buscar al idiota y escuche unos murmullos y fui hacia allí y vi a lysandro deborandose a la chica me fui después no me gusto como se veía eso y ahora me entero que MI Charlotte anda besuqueándose con el mira podrá besar a quien sea pero a ti no te va a tocar sabes cuanto duro con ella dijo castiel

-cuanto? Cuestione

-lo mismo que ha durado con todas medio año pero ella…. Fue cruel de lysandro ella…. Dijo castiel –ella le entrego toda su confianza le dio todo y el le hiso eso fue cruel ella realmente era una niña en lo personal era realmente inocente pero lysandro es asi donde ve una niña guapa le gusta y si esta no presta tanta atención le importa mas

-mira no puedo creer eso lysandro a mostrado mas caballerosidad de la que tu puedes mostrar mira tu me besuqueas a cada rato lysandro no

-mira ese es su plan la caballerosidad le viene de anillo al dedo dijo castiel yo no podía creer esas estupideces

-asi que te lo digo te acercas a lysandro no quiero que ni lo mires o yo me encargare que el lo aga por voluntad dijo castiel yo me estremeci ante la amenaza

-bien tu ganas me alejare de lysandro sedi

-no vayas a jugar con fuego lottie que te puede ir mal dijo castiel

-si entendí dije sabia que si no lo hacia por las buenas lo haría por las malas estaba apunto de crusar por la puerta cuando me tomo del brazo

-es tarde te ordeno que te quedes dijo el

-quedarme contigo ni loca dije

-te ordeno que te quedes aquí dijo el

-no tu novia creerá otra cosa y yo no quiero ser mas odiada por esa víbora dije

-si no aremos travesuras dijo el

-si me quedara ni loca me quedo contigo me quedaría en la sala dije

-es broma además eres aburrida dijo el –si te quedas te dire todo lo que quieras dijo el la verdad podía considerarlo solo bastaría con una llamada a mi tia decirle que me quedaba con un amigo por que ya era muy tarde y mañana en la tarde nos veriamos después de la escuela hice todo tal cual lo dije y si efectivamente me dio permiso de quedarme

-vas a venir dijo el llevándome a su dormitorio me senti un tanto nerviosa quedarme con el me daba miedo pero quería saber algo y el me lo diría

-castiel… pregunte

-que quieres dijo el

-donde vive Katherine dije

-no soy el mas adecuado para darte esa podrias pedírsela a rosalya dijo el

-y a lys no? Dije

-que no quiero que te acerques a el aléjate entendiste dijo el un tanto frio

-bien menti luego me quede inocentemente dormida al otro dia desperté efectivamente en casa de castiel al pararme me senti algo mal me dolia mucho la cabeza quise caminar pero el dolor no lo soportaba era muy fuerte inicie a ver doble y de repente me cai y senti como mis ojos se cerraban….

**Pov castiel**

Desperté esa mañana con pereza note que ella ya no estaba a mi lado esa idiota deseguro espero a que me durmiera y se fue iba a ir a buscarla cuando note algo en el piso y me di cuenta que no era algo sino alguien ella estaba inconciente en el piso intente despertarla pero ella no despertaba carge su cuerpo con cuidado hasta la cama y la arrope la deje dormida y me fui al instituto y le deje una nota para que supiera donde estaba y por seguridad cerre con llave al llegar al instituto debrah se me hecho encima y con su vocecita empalagoza dijo

-gatito te extrañe mucho dijo ella

-hola debrah salude la verdad no quería verla siempre era lo mismo lidiar con ella y sus berrincitos infantiles

-por que asi no me digas que estuviste con esa… dijo ella

-se llama Charlotte conteste

-soy tu novia y no quiero verte con esa tonta no me agrada dijo debrah

-mira deja tus celos alado quieres dije buscando a lysandro con la mirada cuando lo encontré llevaba a una peliroja fui hacia el sin importarme lo que mi novia decía la verdad me parecía a lysandro estaba jugando con los sentimientos de una chica debrah la verdad era cualquiera para mi pero Charlotte no por que no podía decirle que la quería cerca mio ahora ella estaba con ese descarado mujeriego la verdad me gustaba que me odiara mucha gente dice que soy masoquista pero en realidad soy sadomasoquista me gusta herir pero a mi también me gusta el dolor quisiera poder admitir mis sentimientos pero no lo hare no quiero ni pienso hacerlo al llegar hasta lysandro lo vi con la jovencita er años menor era peliroja y tenia unos ojos rojos que se ajustaban a ella era bonita lysandro la miraba con posecion

-hola como te llamas me meti en su platica

-ehhh Melanie dijo ella

-un placer soy castiel dije lysandro me miro mas fastidiado que nunca

-supongo que buscas un aula cual es dije

-el B-1 dijo ella

-subiendo las escaleras doblas a mano izquierda junto al aula de biología dije la niña se fue y acorrale a lysandro

-que pretendes dije

-yo nada y tu? Dijo el

-no mientas se que juegas con Charlotte al igual que como con todas las novias que has tenido dije

-y que vas a hacer decirle ella no te creerá siempre le creen al chico tierno siempre caen en lo mismo dijo lysandro yo lo agarre del cuello

-escuchame inbesil no te aserques a ella mas de lo que debes el otro dia me contuve pero vuélvete a referir a ella como una cualquiera y te juro que no viviras para contarlo dije

-estas celoso de que ella no te ama ella misma me lo dijo ayer la hubieses escuchado "no estoy segura de mis sentimientos" dijo lysandro yo me puse furioso y lo golpee el me devolvió el golpe en el ojo no me importo le pegue en el estomago cuando llego el señor farres y dijo que fueramos a la dirección la directora nos expulso a ambos 3 dias y esos días iríamos a la escuela a hacer servicio comunitario al salir vi a rosalya me acerque a ella y le pedi amablemente la dirección de Katherine me la dio fui a una tienda de servicio y compre un elefonito desechable y mande un mensaje con la dirección a Charlotte y tire el celular no quería que ese malnacido le hiciera eso no quería volverlo a ver cerca de ella por que ella era mia

**Mátenme lo meresco ya se en que converti a lys lo meresco lo meresco pero se pondrá bueno créanme bueno mientras yo huyo ustedes esperen su capitulo jugando ib atención lectoras garry es mio kyaaa bueno me despido hasta el prox capitulo wow me sorprendio no ver a 3 lectoras aquí ya sabran quienes son pero …. Roxy por que no comentaste T-T ojala vea un riviewsito tuyo para este cap ándale uno chiquito bueno les agradesco a amu y a Katherine por comentar otras 2 fieles lectoras **


	6. Chapter 6

Desperté con un leve dolor de cabeza castiel estaba al pie de la cama mirándome detenidamente

-veo que despiertas dijo el

-no fuiste al instituto? Cuestione el suspiro

-no dijo el

-pero aquí había una nota dije

-bien fui pero me suspendieron admitió

-pero que hiciste? Cuestione cuando me percate de su ojo

-que te paso? Dije –con quien te peleaste? Cuestione

-no es importante dijo el

-como que no es importante te golpearon quiero saber quien fue dije parecía una madre regañando a su hijo

-no te dire dijo el

-bien has lo que quieras no me impora dije llendome enojada asontando la puerta dándole un buen énfasis a mi salida al salir vi a su novia subiendo furiosa las escaleras y al verme me dijo

-que haces aquí? Dijo se le notaba que estaba furiosa

-no te interesa dije

-que haces aquí sirvientita dijo ella

-nada que te interese le dije ella me acorralo

-que hacias en casa de mi novio sirvientita dijo ella

-nada dije

-sabia que eras mentirosa pero ya me imaginaba que eras una maldita zorra dijo ella

-yo no soy una zorra y no me llames asi y te agradeceré que me sueltes

-por tu culpa mi novio se peleo con su mejor amigo y termino expulsado por tu culpa por estar siempre interesado mas en ti que en mi ocurrio esto y tu como la zorra que eres llendo a su casa deseguro ya han hecho cosas de las que no estoy enterada dijo ella

-que equivocada estas yo tengo novio dije

-si y como eres una zorra te la pasas con mi novio bueno no es que me importe tanto dijo ella

-a que te refieres dije

-aish por favor crees que tu cancioncita gano por si sola tuve que convencer de otra manera al productor si para cumplir mi sueño debo de hacer todo tipo de cosas lo hare dijo ella sonriendo

-la zorra no es ella por lo visto eres tu dijo castiel había oído todo debrah estaba en shock

-gatito que escuchaste dijo ella

-todo dijo el –en especial esa parte donde convenciste al productor dijo el

-pues me vale tu andas con ella todo el tiempo nunca estas conmigo cres que soy idiota algo pasa entre ustedes dijo ella

-no pasa absolutamente nada ahora hasme el favor de dejarla en paz eh irte dijo el debah se fue furiosa

-te peleaste con lysandro? Cuestione cuando era seguro que debrah de había ido

-no es asunto tuyo dijo el dejándome sola allí después me fui a mi casa y me sorprendi al no ver a mi tia allí esperándome de seguro estaba con farres normalmente mi tia y mi maestro salían en las tardes eso es extraño pero me alegro que minimo mi tia pase un buen rato. Me pase mas de 1 hora revolviéndome en la cama preguntándome si castiel se habría peleado con lysandro por mi si lo que había hecho si había sido efectivamente por mi pero mas que nada me preguntaba si todo eso que había dicho castiel de lysandro había sido cierto me lo preguntaba eso era lo que mas recorria mi mente cuando inicio a sonar mi celular vi que era lysandro debería de contestar sin pensarlo lo hice

-hola? Pregunte

-hola Charlotte dijo el

-quieres algo? Cuestione

-que no puedo llamarle a mi novia dijo el saboreando la palabra

-estoy ocupada menti la verdad en ese momento después de saber que se peleo con castiel no quería hablar con el

-no quieres enterarte de lo que paso en la mañana? Dijo el yo lo pensé debía de decirle que ya lo sabia podría decirme algo que fuese mentira o verdad preferia mentir y decir un no

-mmm no que sucedió cuestione

-veras me expulsaron por culpa de castiel el me golpeo y luego inicio a insultarte unas cosas muy indecentes fueron las que el dijo no resisti y le segui el juego y lo golpee y terminamos expulsados y tu como estas se podría saber por que no fuiste a clases dijo el yo tuve que decir otra mentira pero habrá sido cierto eso castiel de verdad me insulto no podría ser yo no lo podía creer

-cielo quisiera saber por que no fuiste deberíamos de tenernos la confianza suficiente como para decirnos nuestras cosas dijo el

-eh perdón estaba pensando jeje bueno es que me senti un poco mal y falte pero no es nada grave no te preocupes le dije intentando sonar convincente

-bien… olle cielo tengo que colgar pero te vere mañana de todas maneras debo de ir a hacer servicio comunitario te quiero adiós dijo el colgando

-adios… dije no muy convencida cuando vi un mensaje era la indicación de esa chica la ex de lysandro debía de disculparme con ella salía con el pero tenia mis dudas que quería discutir con ella de verdad había algo que no me hacia querer confiar en el pero tampoco me creía todo lo que me dijo castiel después de todo yo era su maid y de seguro quería que me alejara de lysandro

**Ok un cap de verdad corto proveniente de mi pero… el prox cap se revelara la verdadera id de lys chicas y será narrado nada mas ni nada menos que por la mismísima ex y es especial el cap ya que después de ese cap habrá consecuencias para nuestro querido lysandro y miren su hermosa oración "-cielo quisiera saber por que no fuiste deberíamos de tenernos la confianza suficiente como para decirnos nuestras cosas dijo el" si el lo hiciera ahí lys en que te converti pero bueno espero les haya gustado miren debrita se spoileo solita espero les guste q cast sepa la verdad a mi parecer hoy lo puse muy frio pero pronto será el chico mas asdfghjkl seguirá frio pero un poco menos pero ahí vere déjenme su riview que me hace muy feliz mis fieles lectoras son las mejores por hacer tan feliz a esta autora **


	7. Chapter 7

**Raiting M **

Venganza, venganza es lo que clamaba mi destrozado corazon ¿Porque? ¿Porque? repetia en mi fuero interno arrojando todos los pequeños detalles que me habia obsequiado en estos 6 meses de inmunda relacion, siempre lo supe sabia que de alguna forma esta estupida relacion terminaria mal, mi sentido comun siempre me lo advirtio tenia razon de deconfiar de el, nadie cambiaba el me lo habia demostrado la culpa era mia por creer en una farza; Por caer en las garras de la inmundicia, por caer ante el maldito y mil veces maldito seis meses se cumplirian hoy al toque de la manecillas del reloj,me deje caer exausta en mi cama ahogando los sollozos que como ayer salian sin control tome el marco donde estabamos juntos, rei habia logrado cambiarme me habia convertido en su marioneta, una muñeca manipulable, su muñeca limpie mis lagrima no valia la pena seguirme lamntando baje las escaleras mi casa estaba sola camine hacia la cocina saque la tarta, el vino coloque las velas arregle todo como estaba planeado me sente frente a mi un plato y una copa vacios, las manecillas se tocaron la cmpanadas del gran reloj irrumpieron el mi soledad-Feliz aniversario.-masculle con amargura sirviendo en mi copa una cantidad desbordante de vino la levante para hacer un brindis "por mi soledad" pense y trague una y otra vez corte la tarta en forma de corazon clavandole una y otra vez el cuchillo hasta que se redujo a pedazos de dulce pan tome algunos con mi mano y comi, comi hasta que las lagrimas regresaron bebi hasta que mi vista comenzo a nublarse.-Te odio Lysandro Ainsworth.-fue lo ultimo que proferi antes de alir corriendo al baño y vomitar entre sollozos y lagrimas el contenido de mi estomago me recoste contra el duro suelo la frialdad me inundaba de igual manera la soledad deeaba desmayarme para no tener que presenciar mi propia humillacion mi dolor mi desgracia pero no sucedio nunca llego el sueño para librarme de mi dolor ni cuando las nube comenzaron a despejarse ni aun cuando el sol comenzo a subir me dolia el cuerpo me dolia el corazon temblaba a cada respiracion me abrace un ojeto cuadrado molestaba mi postura lo tome era mi celular me di cuenta que yo no tembaba era el dichoso aparato

-Hola.-conteste con la voz pastosa y un aliento de ultratumba

-¿Que tal la noche?.-habia felicidad extrema en la voz de mi amiga

-Rosa.-solloce.-ese desgraciado me engaño.-rompi a llorar sin lagrimas todas se habian acabado sentia mis ojos hinchados debia parecer todo meno la muñeca de Lysandro

-¿De que hablas?-parecia preocupada.-Pasame a Lysandro

-Lysandro.-rei con amargura.-Lysandro.-repeti.-¿Quieres hablar con tu cuñado?

-¡Lys no esta contigo!.-grito.-dijo que iria a celebrar los seis meses de su noviazgo no regreso en toda la noche.-

-Bingo.-me limite a responder.-Lo buscas en el lugar equivocado ese individuo que decia ser mi novio no esta aqui es mas no lo e visto desde hace 2 dias cuando se estaba besando en el parque con esa chica castaña charlotte

-Debe ser un error Lysandro te ama mas que a nada

-Jajaja.-rompi a reir histericamente.-me ama.-grite entre sollozos.-preguntale que paso investiga bien quien ese en verdad Lysandro Ainsworth.-colgue me hice bolita en el baño pensando si marcar o no a ese chico al final lo hice espere a que contestara

-Diga.-era la voz de una chica.-Hola ¿Quien habla?.-colgue habia estado toda la noche con otra el dia de nuestro aniversario arrastrandome regrese a mi habitacion abri el closet saque todos los vestidos que me habia obligado a usar los meti en una bolsa, de mi tocador tome entre mis manos el paquete rompi el envoltorio saque el libro el libro que habia conseguido para el lo hojeé era antiguo y muy valioso entre sus paginas los boletos para la opera busque entre mis cajone un encendedor les prendi fuego primero a los boletos luego arranque una a una la envegecidas paginas del libro mientras recordaba todo lo vivido con el prendi la llama y todo comenzo a volverse ceniza, saque un pantalon corto, una blusa escotada me dirigi a el baño a darme una ducha esperando que lo enrojecido de mis ojos desapareciera al salir me sentia igual que antes me maquille intentando borrar las muestras de dolor pinte mis labios de rojo demostrando de nuevo mi solteria ondule mi cabello sali hacia el instituto sweet amoris dispuesta a terminar esa farsa, baje de mi amada harley la que habia dejado de usar por mandato de ese individuo "es peligroso para ti habia dicho" mas de un estudiante se me quedo viendo la interrogante predominaba sus rostros como habia podido alguien cambiar tanto la ultima vez que habia estado ahi parecia una estupida muñeca pero ya no mas esa no era yo

-Has visto a Lysandro.-el nombre me quemaba tan solo al pronunciarlo

-Viene saliendo.-contesto el muchacho de cabello negro

-Gracias.-di media vuelta entre mas me acercaba mas notaba la estupida sonrisa que traia en su estupido rostro

-Ainsworth.-lo pare como la primera vez que lo vi el me miro con los ojos abiertos para luego pasear su mirada y ver a los curiosos que precensiaban la escena

-Amor.-saludo con su fingida caballerosidad intentando besarme coloque mi mano frente a el

-Amor.-replique con sorna riendome y empujandolo.-¿Amor?.-di media vuelta para despues girar y plantarle un cachetada quedo su mejilla marcada abrio los ojos desmesuradamente.-Se acabo.-sonrei camine hacia la salida dejandolo parado recargado en mi bebe estaba un pelirrojo "castiel" recorde que se llamaba

-Lindo espectaculo.-el sarcasmo fue evidente

-Gracias.-conteste cruzandome de brazos.-podria hacerte a un lado debo irme

-Claro muñequita.-lo mire mal

-Nunca me vuelvas a llamar asi.-sisee a modo de advertencia

-No te dice asi tu querido Lysandro.-sonrio triunfal cruzandose tambien de brazos imitando mi postura

-¿Que quieres o por que estas aqui incordiandome con tu precensia?

-Veras tu noviecito a estado engañándote y jugando con otra chica

-Ex novio.-lo interrumpi.-Acabo de terminar con el.-suspire

-Eso quiere decir que sabes como es el.-esperaba un respuesta sonrei con amargura

-Siempre lo supe.-asintio

-Bueno podrias advertirle a una chica para que no caiga en su trampa.-lo mire escaneandolo parecia hablar en serio rompi en una estruendosa carcajada acto seguido subi a mi harley encendiendola

-Si la chica es tan estupida para creer en el pues es su problema no el mio.-Sin esperar respuesta sali a toda velocidad de ese lugar esperando no tener que volver nunca al llegar a mi departamento estuve unas cuantas horas destrullendo y riéndome de muchos poemas que resivia cada semana por parte de el los miraba con amargura y los tiraba cuando tocaron el timbre

-hola residencia macinelli? Cuestiono una vocesita demasiado devil pero familiar

-quien me busca? Cuestione aburrida mientras cortaba en tiritas uno de los poemas

-mmm Charlotte quisiera hablar contigo si es que se puede dijo la chica acaso era esa chica que se había estado besando con mi ya ex novio tenia dudas de que quería discutir conmigo asi que la dejaría pasar

-entra esta abierto le dije

al salir de mi habitación cerre con llave la puerta de mi habitación no quería que viera las imágenes cortadas y menos mis antigua poesías cosas estúpidas que cualquier niña enamorada hubiese adorado resivir de parte de su novio

-¿es cierto que lysandro tubo otras novias antes? Cuestiono la castaña yo sonreí con amargura

-Vienes a preguntarme eso del querido y caballeroso Lysandro no puedo creer que desconfies de el- rei con amargura el sarcasmo era mas que evidente pero ella parecia no captarlo suspire.-La pregunta querida seria si no tiene ahora mismo a otra ademas de ti

-¿por que las dejaba?

-No es evidente porque me dejo a mi por otra; termina cansandose convierte a una muchacha que conoce y le gusta en lo que el desea la usa, la desecha, la destruye las cambia como si fueran muñecas desechables cuando encuentra a otra que llame su atencion

-¿quienes eran ellas?

-Antes que yo estuvo con dos chicas erika y nina cada una era un polo opuesto erika era rebelde muy parecida a su amigo castiel la convirtio en otra perfecta muñeca, supongo que fue mas cruel al jugar de esa manera con Nina era practicamente una niña ¿porque? simple es dos años menor que yo se conocieron en un concierto la cautivo llevandola al escenario y ahi la beso le canto una hermosa y falsa cancion la manipulo y la uso mantuvo una relacion al mismo tiempo con las dos

-¿que tipos de regalos daba o que te decia al hablar por telefono?

-Debes de saber ya que es una especie de prodigio la musica es la unica cosa que de verdad ama despues la poesia y la escritura sobra decir que cuando se daba cuenta que la chica perdia interes le cantaba le enviaba poema era todo amor el chico perfecto encantador romantico un caballero pasaba el tiempo te dabas cuenta que era un controlador pero de alguna manera lograba que eso no te importara que tu vida girara en torno a el que solo existiera el te separaba del mundo de tus amigos te dejaba en una una esfera sola vulnerable a su merced dije como final la joven me miro horririzada de verdad no creía eso rei con amargura

-si gustas ver al verdadero lysandro con mucho gusto mañana en el club de jardinería lo conoceras solo te pediré escondete y no agas ruido si solo venias a eso puedes irte dije señalándole la puerta

-y también quería disculparme no ersa mi intención besarlo dijo ella yo sonreí

-cariño tranquila gracias a ti descubri a esa escoria y solo te aviso yo querre mi venganza pero no de ti de el. Dije luego ella aliviada salio por la puerta. Despues de hablar con esa muchacha Charlotte la misma con la que Lysandro se habia besado repetia una y otra vez los acontesimientos tenia resentimiento contra ella por haber besado a el que pense era el amor de mi vida pero ese sentimiento se peleaba con la gratitud ya que gracias a ella termine por descubrir que el no habia cambiado y termine de vivir engañada tome la decision no por simpatia a ella si no como venganza las personas se enterarian de como era en realidad el supuesto caballero victoriano Lysandro Ainsworth

Podria hablar contigo mañana el el club de jardineria.-envie el mensaje el para quedar bien diria que si tome un vestido azul que el me habia regalado teniendo en mente el plan no dormi mucho a la mañana siguiente me vesti y maquille evitando mi labial rojo deje mi amada harley y subi a un taxi recompuse una sonrisa sincera hasta llegar al instituto swett amoris camine hacia el club de jardineria le habia dado las instrucciones para descubir la verdad a esa chica no me importaba que los demas no supieran la verdad debia salvarla aunque sea a ella de ese monstruo me recordaba tanto a mi antes de caer en su red ella merecia algo mejor.

Anduve en el invernadero hasta que dieron las 10 el entro

-¿y bien katherine que es lo que querias decirme?.-mantenia esa pose despreocupada y ese porte de caballero la sonrisa que pense me amaba todo habia sido mentira sonrei de la misma forma que el

-Lysandro yo te sigo amando quiero que regreses conmigo.-su mueca era impagable tenia la boca abierta

-Terminamos tu terminaste conmigo.-se recompuso

-Lo se fui una idiota impulsiva.-me acerque a el.-pero no volvera a suceder

-Ya es muy tarde katherine.-dudo.-yo queria explicarte todo pero no me diste la oportunidad

-Por favor Lysandro dejame regresar contigo por todo lo que pasamos.- lo abrace.-juntos.-susurre contra su oreja me causaba repulsion el poso sus manos en mis caderas

-No lo se.-bese sus labios mordiendo el inferior jugueteando con su cabello.-¿Si?.-mordi su lobulo

-No haga eso.-me abrazo dejando besos humedos por todo mi cuello

-Hacer que.-sonrei con picardia besandolo pegando mi cuerpo al suyo

-Si continuas no podre parar.-mordio mi cuello

-No te estoy diciendo que lo hagas.-me solte sentandome en la mesa que habia ahi cruzandome de piernas.-¿Podrias pensar regresar conmigo despues de este encuentro?

-Tal vez.-me beso con fiereza reorriendo mi cuerpo con sus manos deteniendose en el cierre del vestido y bajandolo lentamente dejandome de la cintura para arriba con un simple sosten.-Se obediente muñequita.- masejeo mis senos por encima de la tela el odio crecia recordando la primera vez cuando habia tomado todo de mi pronunciando "se obediente muñequita" solte pequeños suspiros parecidos a gemidos el parecia creerlo recorri con mis manos su pecho desabotonando su chaqueta entendio el mesaje se desprendio con un movimiento supuestamente sensual de ellas para luego hacerlo con su camisa quedando su torso desnudo sonrei besandolo el se separo de mi y continuo masajeando mis pechos si el pensaba que tendriamos relaciones estaba muy equivocado continue recorriendo con mi dedo su marcado torso hasta llegar al boton de sus pantalones me entretuve jugando con el.-Que tanto esperas.-gruño marcadamente exitado sonrei besandolo y con mis manos desabrochando el pantalon recorriendo con mis manos y frotando su duro miembro que ante mi toque palpitaba

-Te gusta.-sonrei asintio con los ojos cerrados.-Regresaras conmigo.- continue frotando su miembro con movimientos lentos

-En realidad no pensaba hacerlo pero si tanto quieres estar conmigo podrias ser mi amante.-solto sin pensarlo

-Tu amante y quien sera tu novia.-continue sabia que charlotte estaria escuchando

-Charlotte a la chica que estaba besando.-suspiro.-me estas matando entonces seras mi amante muñequita.-acaricio mi rostro dispuesto a besarme lo deje

-Ella lo sabra.-pregunte con inocencia

-No tiene por que.-me cargo para el terminar sentado y yo sobre el mientras besaba mis ahora pechos desnudos

-O sea planeas hacer lo mismo que siempre y luego de seis meses la dejaras como a nina y erika

-Como siempre lo hago.-comenzo a reir recoloque mi sosten me baje me miro confundido.-¿Que sucede kathy?.-ronroneo lo mire con asco recomponiendo mi vestido

-Y esa charlotte es la forma mas facil de que un imbecil te diga la verdad ¿no lysandro?.-Charlotte salio de su escondite con la boca abierta mirandolo acusadoramente el intento cubrir a su amigo estaba rojo no podria decir si de la furia o la verguenza posiblemente una conbinacion de ambas

-Lottie esto no es lo que parece.-Se recompuso comenzando a vestirse.-katherine planeo esto para separanos esta dolida por que la terminamos

-Actua como el caballero que dices ser ya todo termino

-Porque Lysandro.-susurro la castaña.-Solo somos un juego para ti

-Yo te amo Charlotte lo sabes nunca pensaria usarte eres muy importante para mi.-comence a reir

-Claro igual que Erika y Nina.-las chicas entraban

-Lysandro es bueno verte de nuevo.-saludo la ex lolita

-Nina ¿Que haces aqui?.-lucia confundido

-Venimos a evitar que uses a alguien mas como a todas nosotras.-respondio una pelinegra

-Te unes al club kathe.-nina sonrio le sonrei de vuelta

-Espero ser la ultima.-la abrace.-Dinos charlotte quiere unirte a club solo debes ser usada por Lysandro y listo ya eres parte.-el me miraba con rabia.-la verdad siempre se descubre esa era la razon por la que odiabas a la gente curiosa no querias que nadie supiera como eras en verdad dije triunfal luego me fui dejando a la muchacha pero antes de tomar la puerta que me sacaría de allí lysandro dijo

-y que vas a hacer muñequita dijo el retándola con la mirada

-te descubriré como la escoria que eres dije triunfal

-crees que te creeran y si se da el caso crees que no puedo iniciar de nuevo en otro lado dijo el sonriéndome –muñequita mejor déjalo como esta podemos ser felices y perdonar y olvidar dijo el aun sonriendo

-nunca gracias por el ofrecimiento pero no me gustaría dejar esto a medias dije devolviendole la sonrisa

-me decepcionas lys dijo leigh saliendo de atrás de un árbol lysandro se petrifico el "pobre" no se esperaba eso

-leigh hermano esto fue algo que ella planeo para hacerme quedar mal te lo aseguro dijo el yo me rei

-lys de verdad ni lo intentes el vio todo el estaba muy enojado y se fue gritando una sarta de maldiciones yo termine triunfal y el termino mal eso le paso por hacerme esto a mi y todas esas chicas ojala y lo que le aproxima sea tan malo como la muerte.

**Charlotte POV:**

Estaba petrificada como pudo haber hecho eso por que lysandro por que tuviste que ser asi sentía culpa tuve que creerle a castiel si que fui tonta y no cometeria el mismo error hablaría con el. Me despedi de mis nuevas amigas y me dirigi a mi locker al abrirlo se callo un sobre de color blanco decía para lottie

-charlotte quiero hablar contigo al ultimo toque en el cuarto del conserge atte: castiel decía ese papel mi corazón me latio tan rápido castiel quería hablar conmigo podría decirle la verdad y saber que sentía por mi! Por fin algo bueno en este mes

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY 31 reviews les gusto el cap si no den su opinión con confianza claro mientras sea CONSRUCTIVO y que tal y veamos q creen que le dira castiel les interesa pues esperen al siguiente cap que su querida escritora tiene una ideíta muy buena y que creen mi primer y segundo coment de este cap se gana un premio :) se ganara….. saber el final de la apuesta que sera dentro de 2 caps asi que lo quieren… comenten! **

**Sin mas me despido**

**Dejen reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

Me aliste la emocion me hacia sentir feliz realmente feliz veria a castiel y si el no aceptaba mis sentimientos que mas daba solo quería por primera vez ser sincera conmigo misma no podía dejar de pensar en clase de esto yo ya no estaba encadenada a lysandro yo quería a castiel y ahora que lo pensaba y lysandro en donde se metio y en donde esta bueno no es que me importe pero que haría en este momento al terminar la clase y al sonar el timbre Sali como un rayo deje mis cosas en mi locker y fui a la habitación del conserje estaba obscuro eso era raro intente encender la luz pero senti como cerraron la puerta

-castiel? Cuestione no hubo respuesta

-esto no es gracioso ya enciende la luz dije molesta

-hola Charlotte dijo una voz que me erizo la piel

-que quieres lysandro

-vamos dame una oportunidad a mi realmente me gustas

-nunca juegas con todas y yo no voy a ser un juguete dije

-por culpa tuya y de esa indeseable termine mi vida escolar aquí y sabes que tendre ahora TUTORES y en casa de mis padres en el campo ODIO EL CAMPO sabes eso dijo el agarrnzome de las muñecas y apretándolas haciendo que me doliera

-me lastimas suplique

-no te soltare dijo el –asi te gusta mas dijo el apretándolas con mas fuerza

-suelta…..me! le grite

-muy mal lo que hisiste al descubrirme ahora tendre que castigar a las señoritas indecentes dijo el sonreindo acorralándome en la pared

-sueltameeeeee suplique

-no quiero dijo el

-estas enfermo le solte el rio

-digas lo que digas no cambiare de opinión dijo el que inicio a deshacerse de mi blusa yo lloraba

-por favor suplique el ya no me hablaba solo miraba mi sostén

-castiel no mentia realmente eres plana solto el ahora rogaba que castiel viniese por mi ahora sentía su tacto atraves de la poca ropa que tenia en la parte superior luego dejo de tocar y se deshizo de mi pantalón

-sueltame estúpido enfermo le dije intente patearlo pero no podía luego de unos minutos perdi el conocimiento ya que el haber apretó muy duro mis brazos hacia un momento

Castiel POV:

Mierda mierda mierda donde rayos esta esa idiota llevo mas de 20 min buscándola y no aparece cuando volvi a entrar al aula encontré algo en su taquilla que me llamo la atención un papel con una caligrafia muy similar a la mia que decía: _charlotte quiero hablar contigo al ultimo toque en el cuarto del conserge atte: castiel _sabia de antemano quien fue corri suplicando que estuviese bien si algo le pasaba si por culpa mia algo le paso juro que matare a ese imbezil si se atrevia a tocarla si se atrevia a hacerle daño al llegar a la puerta estaba cerrada con llave pero se oia una voz y otra de suplica era mi Charlotte ahora si lo mataba para suerte que había aprendido a abrir puertas agradesco haber ido a la correccional 1 dia al abrir encontré a ese idiota con Charlotte inconciente mientras le intentaba quitar su sostén apenas vi eso quería matar a lysandro

-castiel que haces aquí? Cuestiono lysandro como si nada

-si sabes lo que es bueno para ti aléjate de ella dije el no obedecio me puse histérico podía violar a sus otras 13 novias pero a ella no lo golpie con muchas ganas en el estomago el escupio sangre el me golpeo a mi asi estuvimos hasta que logre dejarlo inconciente me meti a esa habitación Charlotte estaba bien solte un suspiro eh inicie a vestirla de verdad era plana pero eso no me importaba ahora al terminar de vestirla ella abrió los ojos y al ver el lugar en donde estaba se hecho a llorar yo la abraze

-calmate yo esto aquí contigo y eso no volverá a pasar le prometi ella me sonrio tímidamente y se abrazo de mi decidi que solo por esta vez la cargaría me la lleve como si fuese una princesa ella al ir en mis brazos se que no evito el sonrojarse esto era lo que quiera hacer pero para mi suerte el mes estaba por acabarse y ella no seria mas mi maid no mas pasar tiempo con ella creo que ya debería de confesármele pero que si ella me dice que no me quiere como mas que amigos después de todo es tan inocente

Charlotte POV:

No quería que me dejara después de haber caído cruelmente en la trampa de lysandro y mucho menos quería confesarme ahora después de todo perdi el valor que reuni al haber sido humillada de tal modo.

-olle Charlotte me dijo castiel

-sucede algo cuestione pegándome mas a su pecho

-eres plana dijo el yo abri los ojos de par en par

-co-co-como sabes eso dije tartamudeando

-que como lo se no creas que la ropa llego sola solto el

-eres un pervertido! Solte el rio

-creo que mi guitarra es mas curva que tu dijo el ahora si era incomodo el compararme con una guitarra de verdad era tan plana!  
-charlotte ya llegamos a tu casa dijo el

-bueno ad…. Dije cuando abrió mi tia

-lottie cielo traes a tu novio

-no tia Agatha el no es mi….

-si soy el novio de su sobrina señorita Agatha dijo el yo me sonroje

-Sabia que tenias un novio por que no lo invitas a cenar dijo mi tia

-el no puede esta muy ocupado lo excuse

-no hay nada mas importante que pasar un momento contigo cielo dijo el riendo yo lo fulmine mas no quito la sonrisa

-bien pasa dijo mi tia dejando entrar a castiel al interior de nuestra casa una hora mas tarde el se preparaba para irse cuando iba a salir me llamo

-charlotte ven un momento dijo el yo fui al salir por la puerta me abrazo y dijo

-perdoname dijo con pesar

-por que debería de que hablas dije desconcertada

-por no haberte cuidado si hubiese estado contigo no habrias tenido que sufrir lo que te hiso ese idiota nunca me perdonare eso dijo el

-por que te preocupo tanto? Cuestione –soy solo una chica común no soy especial en ningún sentido dije el me miro

-realmente no lo sabes? Dijo el ahora que rayos quería decirme

-saber que? Dije

-tu me… dijo el cuando me sono el celular momento mas incomodo

-tengo que contestar dije cuando cheque el numero ese numero no lo conocia no era lysandro lo tenia en mi lista de contactos me aleje un poco y conteste

-hola? Dije

-hablo con Charlotte dijo una voz masculina

-si ella habla quien me habla dije desconcertada

-habla viktor dijo el yo puse mis ojos en blanco ¿viktor? Mi amigo de la infancia como rayos obtuvo mi numero

-lottie sigues allí cuestiono el

-aquí estoy dije

-que bien me alegro es que voy a ir a la ciudad y me preguntaba si pudieras ayudarme a acostumbrarme dijo el

-esta bien… dije sonriendo un poco el volver a ver a viktor seria inolvidable era viktor era mi mejor amigo por fin lo veria de nuevo

-olle tu me llamo castiel yo le mire

-pasa algo? Dije tapando el micro del teléfono

-me voy ya asi que supongo que te vere mañana dijo el

-si esta bien dije sonriendo

-nos vemos mañana a las 5:00 en mi casa es una cita me dijo yo me sonroje

-esta bien dije luego el se fue y segui hablando con viktor

-bueno y cuando vienes? Dije

-llego hoy mañana podríamos vernos como a las 4:00 te parece dijo el

-esta bien dije

-genial supongo que te vere mañana ire a tu casa creo q sigues viviendo en el mismo lugar si no mándame la dirección adiós dijo el luego colgué el teléfono sonriendo veria a vik de nuevo.

**Cap 8 terminadoooooooo**

**Mis ganadoras olvide el pequeño detalle como **_**katheriiin **_**me ayuda a escribir la historia ella no participa por lo cual las ganadoras fueron:**

**Rox siniestra**

**Sheblunar**

**Felicidades!**

**Bueno déjenme riview :) solo unos mas la meta son 50 asi que ayúdenme a llegar a los 50 para el final de la parte 1**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nos leemos abajo es **_**IMPORTANTEEEEE**_

Hoy vería al chico que había sido mi mejor amigo toda la vida y también al chico del que estuve enamorada unos años antes de descubrir que ese amor solo era admiración me vestí lista para ir al instituto sentía que ese día era importante pero por que será por mi cita con castiel o por que veré a viktor de nuevo ya han pasado creo 6 años desde la ultima vez que lo vi íbamos a terminar la primaria cuando el se mudo a Seattle por el trabajo de su padre hoy al llegar al instituto muchas chicas me miraban con odio cuanto a que lysandro se hiso la victima a la hora de mi segunda clase entro una chica nueva era la chica que descubrió a lys muchas gruñeron y dijeron

-es ella…

-esa descarada….

-como se atreve….

Mientras ellas hablaban ella solo las miraba y fue a sentarse a mi lado

-hola la salude

-te enteraste? Cuestiono

-de que? Dije

-de que esa escoria ahora vivirá con sus padres sabes donde queda eso? Cuestiono

-no? Debería?

-si eso queda en forks, Washington muy lejos de aquí y lo peor para su ego recibirá clases privadas dad por un hombre por si pensaba coquetear con la profesora dijo ella son darle mucha importancia de todas maneras el me lo dijo bueno mínimo sobre la tutoría wow leigh se tomo enserio su papel de hermanito responsable al terminar la clase me fui por mi rumbo cheque la hora faltaban unos minutitos para las 4 así que me fui al llegar a mi casa encontré a mi tía con un pelinegro de ojos dorados apuesto alto y parecía muy fuerte ese seria viktor

-Charlotte mira quien vino a buscarte dijo mi tía yo lo mire como si fuese un extraño

-hola lottie me recuerdas dijo el yo sonreí tímidamente

-viktor eres tu? Cuestione

-el mismo dijo el sonriéndome nos abrazamos

-bueno vuelvo al rato adiós tía dije al salir viktor y yo íbamos caminando tranquilamente por las calles fuimos a todas las tiendas lo lleve a la tienda de leigh debo de agregar que no había ni rastro de lysandro y al salir fuimos al centro comercial fue un rato agradable y perdí la noción del tiempo cuando me acompaño a mi casa me di cuenta de que eran las 6:00 tenia que llamarle a castiel pero para colmo de males teléfono descargado tome el de la casa se oía el pitido cuando sonó una voz masculina a otro lado

-hola? Dijo el

-PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON! Le dije

-Charlotte eres tu dijo el cambio su voz a una llena de decepción

-castiel yo lo siento dije

-no te preocupes siempre lo supe

-eh de que hablas

-no importa no era nada que te importe ahora dijo el colgando el teléfono yo me solté a llorar por que tuve que olvidarlo por que al pasar un momento tan divertido con viktor termine haciendo un momento tan terrible con castiel tenia que reunir el valor y decirle lo que sentía ya no podía esperar mas tiempo sin pensarlo Salí de mi casa estaba nublado y la casa de castiel quedaba a unas 10 cuadras sin pensar Salí corriendo minutos después inicio a llover todos sacaron sus paraguas yo no traía nada me caí y me llego un de ya vu igual que la vez pasada me raspe pero llegaría ya me faltaban unos 3 cuadras al llegar al lugar me vi al espejo mi ropa estaba empapada y yo titiritiaba de frio toque el timbre de su departamento no abrió toque por segunda vez no abrió a la tercera se le oía furioso

-ya les dije que no voy a comprar nad…. Dijo el abriendo de un portazo y me vio empapada titiritiando

-pasa me dijo me senté en el sillón unos minutos después me trajo una toalla para que me secara

-no esperaba que vinieras digo sabes que día es hoy dijo el

-por que de que hablas dije el me miro desconcertado y dijo

-hoy es 4 de mayo dijo el

-y luego…. Dije

-hace exactamente un mes de que iniciamos la apuesta dijo el yo abrí los ojos de par en par había olvidado ese detalle desde que deje de vestirme de maid y todo eso q paso con lysandro yo quería seguir pasando tiempo con el esto significaba era ahora o nunca

-supongo que venias a decirme algo mas dijo el

-eh dije

-digo para estar empapada con raspones y la ropa mugrosa tuvo que haber una razón dijo el yo baje la mirada no podía hacerlo

-toma dijo el dándome una ropa sacándome de mis pensamientos

-date una ducha antes de que pesques un resfriado dijo el yo asentí y me metí al baño unos 30 minutos Salí de la ducha y al ver la ropa me extrañe era como de mi talla al ponérmela me quedo un poco mas grande al salir el me explico que fue su uniforme de educación física de 3ro de secundaria y al verme bien se sonrojo un poco

-quieres cenar? Cuestiono el

-esta bien dije parecía una cita ya olvidando todo lo que hice para llegar a disculparme pasamos la cena en silencio hasta que lo rompí

-bien todo iba bien hasta que apareciste dijo el

-entonces estas molesto conmigo dije

-no estoy igual que siempre dijo el

-sabes que ya me tienes harta solté el me miro ahora sorprendido

-ya estoy harta de que te la pases cambiando el humor Salí ok Salí con un amigo que no veía desde hace años perdí la noción del tiempo ok yo quería decirte cuanto me gustas pero veo que solo tienes tu enorme ego para ti mismo y me voy a ir enseguida! Le grite unos momentos después el me jalo del brazo me pego a el recorrió mi rostro con suavidad y me beso un beso tierno diferente a cualquier beso que me hubiese dado antes este era gentil pero al mismo tiempo voraz y cada vez me pegaba mas a el estuvimos así un poco mas de un minuto hasta que necesitamos aire

-tonta… me dijo el –aun crees que no siento nada por ti dijo el yo abrí los ojos de par en par al escucharlo decir eso y esperaba lo que venia a continuación con ansias

-te amo me dijo –y no aceptare que te vayas de mi lado dijo el volviéndome a besar estuvimos así un buen rato beso tras beso tras beso tras beso y no me cabía duda el si me quería y sinceramente no le permití seguir ya que el inicio a juguetear con mi ropa le dije que no y al darme cuenta de la hora me fui a mi casa feliz castiel y yo éramos oficialmente novios y estoy segura de que el no me dejara…

**Cap 9 n.n sorpresa muchas no se esperarian esto pero este es el capitulo final! Ok ok lottie déjate de bromas nop esta no es una broma chicas este es el final…..de la parte 1 jejejeje como creen que las dejare con este final bueno cuando les llegue el alert de "new chapter of estúpida apuesta" es que ya habre subido el cap 1 de la parte 2 pero por razones propias en el mismo documento no cambiare el nombre solo un detallito chiquitito para subir ese cap 1 y continuar con esto tienen que haber 50 riviews eso si no quieren esperar 2 meses o 1 no se lo que me tarde en escribir los caps jejejeje quiero mis 50 riviews si quieren cap nuevo recomiéndenselo a cualquier fan de amour sucre o a la prima del vecino del amigo del amigo del amigo no importa quien lo lea lo importante son las riviews bueno chicas me despido por el momento ;) pensaba dejarles de meta 45 pero viendo que el fic se desemvuelve taaaan bien les dejo el 50 sera fácil confio en ustedes claro si quieren saber mas de nuestro amado viktor **

**Lottie san fuera**

**Meta: 50 riviews DEJEN RIVIEWS O CASTIEL VOLVERA CON DEBRAH**

_Avance_

-charlotte quiero decirte algo dijo viktor me preguntaba que me diría

-sucede algo vik le pregunte el dudo pero luego sin que yo lo pudiese evitar me beso unos momentos después se separo y me dijo

-tu me gustas y prefiero morir antes de que estes con ese idiota

-viktor tu no conoces a castiel le dije

-si que lo conozco para estarse besando con esa castaña dijo viktor yo abri mis ojos de par en par

-que castaña? Cuestione

-una creo que se llama debrah…

**¿las convenci? :3 dejen riviews**


	10. Chapter 1 part 2

**Después de las vacaciones de 2do grado Charlotte entra a su 5to semestre de prepa ahora ella y castiel son novios pero…que pasara con la llegada de viktor además de la llegada de su hermano podrán ellos estar juntos?**

Desperté como cada mañana había sido un largo mes de vacaciones que pase en compañía de castiel en las paredes había fotos de lo bien que la habíamos pasado de verdad lo quería era mi novio después de todo me rei y estuve feliz todas las vacaciones hacia mucho que no me divertia asi con alguien hoy iniciaban las clases justamente cuando termine de arreglarme llego castiel a recogerme cuado escuche el timbre corri a abrirle

-hola le dije luego el me beso en los labios con ternura yo le correspondi de verdad me gustaba cuando hacia eso

-hola dijo el sonriéndome con galantería

-tia ya me voy nos vemos al rato le dije a mi tia en modo de despedida y luego iniciamos a caminar tomados de la mano me sentía tan feliz cuando llegamos a la escuela el se fue dijo que tenia actividades de club supongo que el de música y me dejo cuando yo acomodaba mis cosas en el casillero cuando llego Katherine

-olle veo que tu y castiel siguen juntos dijo ella

-si dije yo como una enamorada idiota

-olle y quien es el dijo ella rfiriendose a armin

-ahhh el es armin le dije

-es muy lindo dijo ella

-te gusta armin? Cuestione ella asintió

-bueno luce lindo dijo ella

-bien por que no hablas con el

-luego… no creo gustarle además después de lo que paso con lysandro no creo mucho en los hombres dijo ella

-vamos armin es muy lindo además es inocente primero una duda cual es la materia que mas te gusta? Le pregunte

-mmm historia? Me dijo

-armin estuvo apunto de reprobar por que no lo ayudas a estudiar para el examen final

-es una buena idea gracias dijo ella llendose y yo me quede checando mis cosas y senti a un chico detrás de mi crei que era castiel asi que sonreí de manera coqueta voltie y le dije

-ahora que qui…VIKTOR! Dije

-sucede algo lottie dijo el

-nada que haces en mi escuela? Le pregunte

-te dije que vendría a tu instituto lo olvidas dijo el

-hola vik dijo kentin apareciendo de la nada

-te conozco? Dijo el

-soy yo kentin recuerdas íbamos tu yo y lottie juntos en la primaria

-ken ahhhhhh como has estado dijo viktor

-bien dijo el luego ambos se fueron a conversar y me quede sola recogiendo mis cosas cuando apareció amber

-hola Charlotte dijo con su aire de superioridad

-que quieres le dije sin importancia

-jajajajaja yo querer algo de ti nunca de todas maneras medio instituto te odia a ti y a esa chica por que lysandro se fue gracias a ti

-podrias dejarme en paz le dije a amber luego se fue creo que mi amenaza la aullento

-hola dijo una voz conocida mierda ahora el por que por que

-que quieres dimitry dije el me miro divertido

-sorpresa estaremos en el mismo instituto dijo el abrazandome yo me intente safar

-sueltame acosador dije luego me abrazo mas fuerte

-que no puedo darle a mi hermanita muestras de que la quiero

-shhhh calla que nadie se entere de que somos hermanos le dije luego llego Katherine y vio como estaba armando mi alboroto con dimitry

-olle eso se escucha a un metro de distancia y quien es el

-dimitry su…..

-un acosador dije con tranquilidad

-su hermano completo el

-tienes un hermano pero el se apellida firewell y tu eres Kensington

-diferente padre misma madre reprobo 2 veces el mismo año apenas logro pasar y tubo la brillante idea de venir a mi escuela

-shhhhh esa es información confidencial dijo el –pero ahora estoy con mi hermanita dijo el volviéndome a abrazar

-sueltame….le dije

-noooo nunca me separare de ti hermanita dijo el atrallendo la atención de mas de 1 presente Katherine solo se reia de la actitud de ese idiota

-bueno yo y katherine nos vamos a clase

-que clase les toca? Dijo el

-mmmm artes…

-a mi también vamos hermana dijo tomándome de la mano y jalándome a al salón cuando entramos muchas chicas se le quedaron viendo y a mi me miraban con odio si supieran que era mi hermano en la clase se sento junto a mi a la hora del descanzo Sali disparada quería ver a mi novio no estar otra media hora luchando para que dimitry me soltara ya que era menor que el en fuerza y tamaño asi que mejor huia mientras podía al llegar al patio vi a castiel en ese lugar cuantos recuerdos allí fue donde me robo mi primer beso y el lugar donde lo maldeci por ser su maid al verme se acerco a mi y me beso como lo amaba asi estuvimos un rato cuando

-lottie! Grito dimitry estuve apunto de correr y matarlo castiel se separo de mi ya que los gritos a el también lo estaban molestando cuando me vio mirándolo con el mas profundo odio me abrazo

-lottie lottie lottie

-sueltame idiota! Le dije castiel nos veía nadamas no hacia NADA por quitármelo de encima

-sucede algo lottie dijo dimitry

-estaba ocupada por si no te diste cuenta dije el miro a castiel se veía un aura asesina entre esos 2

-castiel el es mi…

-soy su hermano bueno medio hermano

-dimitry el es mi novio castiel dije

-un placer dijo castiel sin quitar esa aura de molestia hacia mi hermano

-igual dijo dimitry

-y dime dimitry que se siente vivir con una tabla de planchar

-mira hay alguien que piensa como yo hermanita dijo dimitry o me senti indignada mi novio y mi hermano se estaban burlando de mi yo decidi irme

-hablen ustedes yo me voy dije llendome

CASTIEL POV:

Apenas se fue vi bien a ese chico de verdad era su hermano no me agradaba para nada y se notaba que yo tampoco le agradaba cuando se fue ella cambio su sonrisita que ya me tenia sacado de quicio por una mirada de superioridad

-alejate de Charlotte si sabes lo que te conviene me dijo el

-ja el que te debe de decir eso soy yo dije

-se que vas a herir a Charlotte mas de lo que de verdad alguien podría asi que si sabes lo que es bueno para ti aléjate de mi hermanita dijo el

-de verdad la quieres como hermana deveria preguntar yo dije el me miro con una sonrisa cinica

-veo que ya notaste que la quiero mas que como a mi hermanita solo que ella es muy poco observadora

-vez deberías de alejarte de ella además es MI novia asi que hasme el grandísimo favor de dejarnos en paz

-no se em da la gana entiendes bueno yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer que hablar con un imbezil sobre mi linda hermanita dijo el llendose sinceramente crei que solo debería ocuparme de viktor pero también de el este año seria bastante largo…

**Capitulo 1 parte 2 aquí esta sorpresa le añadi a dimitri a esta historia no seee senti que lo necesitabay ustedes que opinan de ese chico les gusto andanle díganme que siiiii les agradesco llegaron a su meta establecida bueno creo que aun no se ven pero me llego a mi Outlook otro riview o bueno minimo eso decía el correo pero por lo que he visto hasta ahorita solo se han cargado 49 pero son 50 ahora la pregunta del milllon llegaremos a los 100 en estas 2 partes o antes bueno chicas me despido por ahorita y quien les cae mejor dimitry o viktor para antagonista? Díganmelo denme la opinión en sus riviews **


	11. AVISO

**Aviso**

**Chicas aquí les habla su amiga lottie-san bueno chicas les tengo una noticia no voy a subir este cap minimo aun no ahorita lo que hare será simplemente corregir el archivo hasta el capitulo en el que vamos simplemente no puedo permitir que mis lectoras lean algo de tan baja calidad lo digo por mi ortografía y bueno gracias por leer la historia hasta este punto pensaba hacerles una historia ya que pronto viene Halloween pero ahorita ya no se me antoja tanto hacerla perdi la inspiración y bueno esta no sra la única historia que sra corregida también corregiré "hanged case" que tiene bastantes faltas pero esa será ELIMINADA quien ya la haya leído lea el aviso que se encontrara en la historia a mas tardar en 2 dias con su correccion bueno eso es todo sin mas comentarios las dejo por el momento atte: **_**Lottie-san**_

**Gracias a todas las lectoras que me han seguido hasta ahorita**


End file.
